ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Titans
A Live-Action superhero film based on a number of DC Comics’ Characters, the Teen Titans. Synopsis When teenagers with super-human abilities are beginning to disappear, Nightwing soon investigates and discovers a secret prison where they are all being held, led by Dabney Donovan and Amanda Waller, who are trying to attempt to create the ultimate weapon for the military, in an operation known as Project Cadmus. Nightwing, along with nine inmates of the prison, who come to be known as the Teen Titans, escape and must now band together to stop Project Cadmus, several escaped super-villains and whoever is funding Donovan’s attempts to wipe out all meta-humans. Cast Protagonists Dick Grayson / Nightwing (Played by :Taylor Kitsch) '''After growing up in the circus, Dick Grayson is fully skilled in the art of trapeze, after his parents were murdered, he was taken in by Bruce Wayne and eventually became Batman’s sidekick, Robin. Through the years of working with the dark knight to fight crime in Gotham he was greatly trained mentally and physically that in ways no other child was. Eventually he left Batman and moved to another city, changing his suit to a darker tone and donning the name Nightwing. '''Koriand'r / Starfire (Played by :Caity Lotz) '''Koriand'r, is a princess of the planet Tamaran in the Vegan system, and was in line to rule the planet as Queen. Komand'r her older sister, developed a bitter rivalry with her after suffering a disease in infancy that robbed her of the ability to harness solar energy to allow her to fly, and by extension, her right to the throne. This rivalry soon escalated so much that her sister betrayed her own planet and gave their enemies the secrets of the planet’s defences and eventually the whole planet became enslaved. Eventually Koriand'r escaped by stealing a spacecraft to flee to the nearest planet, Earth. '''Victor Stone / Cyborg (Played by :Brandon T. Jackson) After an accident in his father’s laboratory, Victor’s body was severally mutilated and to save his son, Victor’s father outfits him with experimental prosthetics of his own design. However upon waking up and seeing much of his body and part of his face replaced with sheer metallic limbs and implants, Victor wanted to die from this shock, however he eventually adjusts enough through his resulting physical therapy to control his implants with suitable skill. As a bonus feature to his prosthetics, Victor is also capable of interfacing with other technology, to the extent of be able to assimilate other machines, including weapons into his own body. Rachel Roth / Raven (Played by :Ella Purnell)'''Raven is the half-breed daughter of a human mother named Arella and the interdimensional demon Trigon. She grew up in an alternate dimension called Azarath, with pacifistic inhabitants whose spiritual leader was the mystic Azar. She was taught to "control her emotions" by Azar, in order to suppress her inherited demonic powers. Soon after her 16th birthday, Raven travels to earth. '''Garfield Logan / Beast Boy (Played by :Christopher Mintz-Plasse ) '''As a young child, Garfield contracts a rare illness called Sakutia but then he is saved by his parents, who use an untested serum on him. This serum has the unintended effect of turning his skin green and hair dark green and granting him the ability to metamorph into any animal of his choice. '''Kole Weathers / Kole (Played by :Jennifer Lawrence) Professor Abel Weathers, paranoid of an impending nuclear holocaust, was attempting to find a way for humanity to survive the fallout through forced evolution. One of the test subjects in his experiments was his 16-year-old daughter, Kole, whom he grafted with crystal and Promethium, however instead of evolving to survive a nuclear fallout as her father intended, Kole found herself with the ability to create and control silicon crystal, even to the extent of turning her whole body into solid diamond. John Gnaark / Gnarrk (Played by :Tom Hardy) '40,000 years ago, Gnarrk was a nineteen-year-old Cro-Magnon who was fascinated by the lights in the skies. One night, a comet crashed before him, embedding a chunk of crystal into his chest. Somehow, this caused a transformation in him, expanding his mind and his understanding. Soon, a volcanic disturbance threatened Gnarrk. The jewel in his chest protected him by encasing him in ice. Centuries passed, and Gnarrk remained in his ice tomb. During that time, his mind still worked, and Gnarrk used his abilities to think of ways to cure disease and control the forces of nature to benefit mankind. Eventually, he was thawed out and was able to live in the present. 'Virgil Hawkins / Static (Played by :Nadji Jeter) '''When he hoped to get revenge on a gang member who had been bullying him, high school student, Virgil Ovid Hawkins, was caught up in gang war that resulted in the authorities arriving and releasing tear gas with what they believed to be a harmless radioactive marker so that any gang members would not escape arrest. However the cops were unaware that the marker had also been further spiked with an experimental mutagen called Quantum Juice (Q-Juice). This event ultimately came to be known as the so-called "Big Bang." Those who were exposed came to be referred to as "Bang Babies" because the Big Bang was their meta-human birth. As one of these meta-humans, Virgil, gains a variety of electromagnetic powers, allowing him to generate and manipulate electricity and any conductible material such as metal. '''Tara Markov / Terra (Played by :Katie Cassidy) '''Tara Markov was once the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. While in Markovia, she came under the care of a Dr. Helga Jace and, through her experiments, Terra obtained Earth manipulation powers—specifically, the ability to control all forms of earthen matter. After obtaining these powers, her father requested that she leave Markovia for the United States, to prevent the scandal of the king having an illegitimate daughter from becoming public. '''Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle (Played by :Jaren Brandt Bartlett) When a mysterious Alien scarab came to Earth in El Paso, Texas, Jaime picks it up whi,le helping his father in his garage. Not long after, the scarab fuses itself to Jaime's spine while he was sleeping and provided him with a suit of extra-terrestrial armour. While this armour is activated, its functions include energy cannons, a sword and shield, a grappling hook, a device resembling a communications satellite, and a set of foot-long powered blades that can shear through tree trunks. In addition, the armour can produce a set of wings for flight that can also act as shields. Antagonists Project Cadmus Dabney Donovan / Atomic Skull (Played by :Nicolas Cage) A eccentric and sadistic scientist and head and co-founder of the Cadmus Project. Due to his hate for the meta-humans, he beleives that there should be no limits in experimenting with their genes in order to create the ultimate defence for the military. Towards the film's climax, he injects himself with a sample of his own experimental mutagen and mutates into a skeletal ceature with, unlimited strength, powerful durability, and he ability to absorb and deliver powerful energy bolts through his body. Amanda Waller (Played by : Queen Latifah) Donovan’s second in command who unlike her partner feels sympathy for the meta-humans they have captured and usually stops Donovan’s harsh treatment when she believes that they may go too far. Mikron O'Jeneus / Gizmo (Played by : Peter Dinklage) Donovan’s cheif scientist and master of all machinery. Due to his skills, and his enormous brain power he is capable of creating almost any kind of weapon out of whatever material he can find Slade Wilson / Deathstroke (Played by :Ron Perlman ) 'Mercenary for Hire who works with Deadshot and the soldiers Project Cadmus to hunt down the escaped meta-humans. 'Floyd Lawton / Deadshot (Played By :Rockmond Dunbar ) '''Expert Sniper and mercenary for hire works with DeathStroke and the soldiers Project Cadmus to hunt down the escaped meta-humans. '''Simon Jones / Psimon (Played By :Amaury Nolasco ) The Only Meta-human on Donovan's payroll, who uses his abilities to hunt and capture other meta-humans in exchange for being part of Donovan's plan to create the ultimate weapon. Donovan is of course unaware of Psimon's abilities, due to the mental influence psimon had pu on him using these abilities. Escaped Meta-humans Francis Stone / Hot-Streak (Played by :Tom Felton) 'Former Gang member, with Pyrokinesis, who used to bully Virgil Hawkins before the "Big Bang" incident. 'Nicole Diaz / Jinx (Played by :Summer Bishil) '''An Indian sorceress whose powers allow her to manipulate her surroundings to her will. '''Cameron Mahkent / Icicle Jr. (Played by :Taylor Lautner) '''A teenager with the ability to create and manipulate ice due to his father’s prolonged exposure to his freezing technology, thus genetically passing down the ability to his son. '''Baran Flinders /Mammoth (Played by :Alexander Ludwig) '''A large meta-human with superhuman strength and endurance. He has some degree of protection from physical and energy attacks. He is also the twin Brother of Shimmer. '''Selinda Flinders / Shimmer (Played by :Chloë Grace Moretz) A meta-human with ability to transmute any element or compound into any other. She is also the twin sister of Mammoth. Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Teen Titans Category:Superheroes Category:Feature film Category:Film Adaptation Category:Live-action films